Today is the day when our lives unfold
by lavender weasley
Summary: one of my new story is a ginny and draco slash it is really interesting its for mature people only if your not mature please dont read this.


Today is the day when our lives unfold.

I was 16 the day my life changed forever. I went from a mousey little brown nosier, with no fashion sense, to a tough bad girl type. With so much pent up sexual tension. My family of course hated for I started dating the one and only Draco Malfoy, I transferred from my old home in Gryffindor to my new house, Slytherin. I bet you all are wondering who I am well let me give you a few hints I have blood red hair. Not as many freckles as I always wore baggie clothes to hid e the fact that I had a very sexy body. Still haven't guessed it yet well let me tell I am the one and only Ginny Weasley. Shocker eh well no wonder why it took you guys so long to figure out. Everyone thinks that the daughter of the minister of magic is a very prim and proper prissy bitch, well you got the bitch part correct. But for everything else you were great miss lead. I am now in my 7th year of Hogwarts and proud of it glad to be getting out of this fucking school soon I can't stand it. After snape left and Dumbledore died the school turned to shit.

The new head mistress suck balls she can't keep all the children at bay.so we the trouble makers run free. My best friend Pansy got forced to stay back an extra year which I was so glad for, I was gonna miss her so very much. But my lover Draco, my dragon had to leave cus he tried to kill that idiot Dumbledore. But lucky h didn't get the chance to because snape did it for him. My poor baby got chased away from his home lost his father, who by the way got killed while in Azkaban, they told Draco that it was an accident but we don't believe them they are all liars.

When Voldermort learned of Draco's failure to kill Dumbledore, Voldermort killed his mother. So now Draco is in hiding from both sides. He does come to visit me all the time but he can only stay for a few hours because fucking McGonagall has put up the wards so that she gets alerted when ever someone new enters each of the dorms. It a stupid fucking invasion of privacy, I mean she can see inside everyone's door room. Well not really see but can get a reading as to how many bodies are in each room and what they are sort of doing. But of course we Slytherin have a special way to get around the wards we are so lucky our parents are rich and like to keep our children safe. So do you want to know how I became a Slytherin? You do well okay I will tell but it's a long story. Well here goes.

It was Halloween when I realized that my life had changed forever. That morning I got the letter that said that my father was now the minister of magic man was I ever happy my mother had also sent me enough money to get a whole new wardrobe something I have always wanted, but me not knowing anything about fashion had ask one of my best friends to help me in my excursion. That day me and Luna Lovegood went into hogsmed. I visited a store called our humps, it was a store for women it had lots of clothes designed only for sexy occasions. I figured that this would not do so I went to the front desk and asked for help because I really wanted to get out of these fucking rags. The lady at the desk told me to ask the lady browsing with blond hair. And that is how I mat pansy I went up to her to ask if she could help me pick out a whole new wardrobe and as you take it she did, the whole works pants, shirt, everything. I even finally had the right bra to fit. It turned out that I was no longer a a-cup I was a c-cup which was a big shock for me. Pansy helped me out we soon became really good friend's I would go to her room for help with my make-up, she also explained to me that she really had no friends who were female. I remember this as if it was yesterday.

The Shoppe

" Luna Guess what?" asked Ginny to her best friend at Hogwarts.

"what, let me se your really happy, your parents won the lottery" giggled Luna

"close" mutter Ginny

" okay why don't you just tell me what has happened, so that I don't have to guess. I really hate the guessing game."

" okay fine you win, my dad is now the minister of magic, and my mom sent me some money so that I can buy some new clothes I really want to get my Halloween costume for tonight's ball. So why don't we go to that new store that opened up in hogsmed, you know the one called "our humps". It looks like such a fun store and I cant get a whole new wardrobe from there." said Ginny

" alright, but I don't know if your mother will like the clothes that you can get in that store I really think we should go to the "light ligers" store just up the street it may be a little bit more your style of clothing." Explained Luna

" well you know what I don't care what my parents say I've been sick and tired of wearing my bro old hand me downs and if they don't like the real me then they can suck my no existent balls, see I ask you to come along because you know how to shop for womens clothes but if you think that my choice I real clothes is shit then you don't have to come I'll find someone else to go with or just go by myself" spoken by a rather pissed off Ginny and it really isn't a good idea to upset the wealsey temper. As certain people have found out including one Draco Malfoy and one Harry Potter.

"Fine, Ginny I will come with you only because I really don't want your brother to mad at me for leave you alone at these times of war." Exsapbated Luna

So Luna and ginny decided to head out around 10 right after breakfast. On the way there they talked about boys, and All luna could talked about was how she and ron were doing so wonderful together. Also all about Harry and Hermione. This drove Ginny insane because Luna new that talking about Harry upset Ginny loads. See a couple of weeks before Harry had broken up with Ginny for Hermione who he had been fucking on the side ever since Ginny and he had gotten together. These made Ginny in furious and want to kill Hermione. But lucky for her she didn't she went and hung out at her brother's Shoppe for a while they told her that if any man ever hurt her the way Harry did then they would beat the ever loving crap out of them. So once they had gotten to the Shoppe Ginny went in and was astounded at all she saw clothes of every color, shape, and size.

She didn't know where to start. This was her first time actually buying her own outfits, she didn't know where to begin, nor did luna for that matter this was the first time luna had been shopping for anything that wasn't preppy. So Ginny went up to the front desk and asked for assistance.

"hello, I was wondering if you could help me I'm looking for a whole new wardrobe and I have never been shopping for myself. Could you please help me in my adventures?" asked Ginny

" well I don't actually work here, I'm just sitting waiting for a friend to come out but you know what she can help you she really good." The lady at the desk said pointed to someone browsing one of the racks.

" who is she I've seen her before?" Questioned Ginny

" why she in the pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin princess. She comes in here at least once an week shopping for new clothes and really knows her stuff so why not ask her I'm sure she will be willing to help" snickered the girl behind the desk.

" well maybe I will?" determined Ginny

" your not going to do it are you Ginny why not just grab a bunch of clothes and try them on it will help." Queried Luna

" no, I am going to ask her I don't care if she is a bitch I will get her to help me if it takes my whole life to do so." Fought Ginny

Ginny walked slowly up to pansy, as she got closer she stopped and looked back and saw that Luna was sitting have her to come back this made get up the courage to keep going she was actually starting to get pissed and Luna who was trying to make her like her and Hermione. Which Ginny certainly was not them. As soon as Ginny got up right beside Pansy she tapped pansy on the shoulder and inhaled an big gulp of breath.

"yes, what do you want Weasley" this shocked Ginny she didn't that Pansy knew she was in there.

" ummmm, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me pick out a new wardrobe someone over there said that you would be willing to help."

" so you think you can afford to shop here eh well it really expensive how much you got" asked Pansy. So Ginny opened up her new purse and showed pansy that she had more then enough. This seemed to excite Pansy more then words can describe.

'Weasley I have thought it over and I agree to help you but my only Claus is that you have to be nice to me no more jokes, and I will not make fun of you I will also help you to get every guy in Hogwarts if you want. I will do what ever I can to make your transition into a new woman as smooth as possible." Squealed Pansy she was glad to have a new pet project, also a friend who was a girl. So Pansy got out so many outfits or Ginny to try on it took them almost 5 hours for Ginny to get everything she need to start over and become a whole new person. Well Ginny and Pansy were trying on outfits Luna ran back to the school to find Ron and tell him that Ginny was consorting with one of the enemies, this made ron so very upset that his own baby sister would go against their family and have fun with slytherins. But Ginny really didn't seem to care she was having fun and enjoying herself that was all she needed. After the long hours of shopping. Ginny was now 200 gallons poorer. Which seemed like a lot at the time but really when her bag all of a sudden became full again she really didn't seem to care? So she went to do some more shopping with Pansy they went to almost all the punk/ Goth store in hogsmed.

" Ginny do you where a bra that too small for you?" question Pansy

" I don't believe so. Why? Is there something wrong do I need to go get more bras and shit cus I've never done that either." Said ginny

" okay first of all, yes you do need to go get new underware and everything so that our next stop. And secondly, hasn't your mother ever taken you shopping, I men ewhat kind of mother doesn't take her daughter shopping?" laughed Pansy

" the kind who is so used to taking care of boy all her life that she believe that her daughter is really a teenage boy, have you not seen the clothes. I use to wear."

" man I could have sworn those were ron's old robes you mean most of those were bought for you, that really sucks ass. Well now you and me are going shopping all the time. I've been wanting to ask you this where'd you get all the cash?"

" well my father is finally the minister of magic, I pray that he does a better job then fudge ever did."

" I'm pretty sure he will do a ,much better job. I think anyone can do a better job then Fudge," laughed Pansy as they were walking back to the school with many bag under their arms.

" what do we do know I really liked spend the day with you but if my brothers ever caught me hanging with a Slytherin then I'd be dead. Hang on where the fuck did Luna… oh shit she went back to the school fuck I'm dead"

"no your not come back to my room I sure the Slytherin's wont mind having you there for a while, plus if you come with me I can teach you how to do a spell to make your make-up match everything your wearing at anytime plus it will be totally waterproof and it takes 24 hours to remove. Plus you can change into you new clothes and get rid of those ugly ones you have. Oh shit we forgot to buy you shoes, oh well I have a bunch I think I will give you some, wait what size are your shoes?"

" their size 8, you don't have to give me any of your shoes I really don't mind wearing these old shoes for a couple of more days."

" nonsense you will have some of my old shoes i don't need them they're not my color and they don't match anything I own but they will match most of your stuff. Oh and we have to do something with that hair its to orange, maybe a nice blood red color will do I sure that noone will really know its you with a different color of hair but you will still always be a Weasley which from what I can tell your not as bad as the rest of them. I really want to meet most of your family I've seen percy, fred, and george, and ron. But you have others don't you two more right." Winked Pansy.

" yes, I have two more brothers bill and Charlie, those are my two favorite then it's the twins then percy then ron. I want to meet your friends too your said that you didn't have many girl friends why? If you don't mind me asking?" wondered Ginny

" well I only have male friends because everyone thinks thast I'm a slut who will sleep with anything that crawls by but the funny things is that I'm still a virgin. I know most people don't believe me but its true I told my self I'd save my self for marriage and I have I just like flirting I have never lead anyone on if I do decided to lose it before marriage it will be to someone I truly love and care a great deal for. Some people also believe that I am a lezbien that's why I cant keep female friend friends because I supposedly hit on all of them. but I'm not and never will be. I hope that you will remain my friend because I really liked hanging out with you. It was so much fun and I'm sure that Draco, blaise and everyone else will love you too. Wow were already at the door to the Slytherin commom room. Well lets get in there and do some fun fixing you up. Bubblegum snakes."

As they entered the common room so many people began to stare, and most of them started to wisper pansy just gave them a very dirty glare and walk rite up to her room which seemed to be its on private bedroom I guess the girls were teasing her a bit to much because she wasn't a prefect and they get their own rooms. The room was decorated in green and silver with loads oak fuinture she had a green and silver couch by the fire place her bed was a king size with sliver, black, and green silk spread sheets, her curtains for her bed were a dark black velvet with green stripes going all the way down to the floor. She had top have like six hundred pillows on her bed . everything looked like it was just taken out of a magazine, her desk was three times the size of ginnys and it smelled of fresh baked cookies, everything was neat and tidy, even her closet looked like it was about to explode with clothes but when you opened it , it had layers one for winter tops, then summer tops, then party tops. Then it had one for pants, then skirts, then shorts, it was a wonder how anyone ever kept that many outfits and wore them all. she had enough clothes to last her a year without have to wash any till the next year.

" wow pansy I didn't know you had this many clothes its like your own mall in here how do you keep track of them all I mean I would get so lost with all of it."

" well its really I have a sorter put on my closet that take all of the out of season clothes, it just keeps them in a safe location till they come back in style I really have to clear that out its starting to over flow with clothes that don't really fit me anymore. Most are all to big I have lost a lot of weight this year, to much stress, it so wonderful that I now have a girl friend I can share clothes with I love it we are both the same size its insane but you do have a bigger bust then me, oh well I just love clothes don't you?"

" well I do but I've never been able to have this many clothes. I wish I was you your lucky."

" well I'm more lucky now that I have someone to actually take to about personal things like girly stuff, I cant do any of that with Draco or blaise they hate it. Okay now for your hair I see blood red a really deep red, not a very drastic change but I defiant. And for the make-up okay go in to the bathroom and put on the cute mini green skirt and the white halter. Oh and these boots."

Ginny went into the bathroom and did as she was told she put on the green skirt and white top a long with the boots and man did it look hot, the skirt showed that she actually didn't have a nice ass under those baggy jeans and the boots made you look up to se how tight the skirt really was. Her halter was very cling and hug right tight to her breast, you could see a little bit of her black bra sticking out of the top of it. And the shirt didn't go all the way down to the skirt it stopped just above her navel. She had never told anyone that she had a small dragon tattoo on her lower back and her navel pierced; it had a dragon jewel in it. So when Ginny walked out of the bathroom pansy actually noticed that she had the tattoo and navel piercing.

" I can see that you really like dragons, why didn't you tell me that you had them."

" I love dragons, and I didn't tell you because we've only just became friends, I have also not told anyone about them so your not alone in the being kept under the dark about them. My brother would kill me if he knew about he'd say I was in love with Draco that why I'd gotten them . I mean Draco cute and all but that not why I got them. Charlie got me into dragons and I just love them." Ginny blushed.

" no need to be shy I have a lion tattoo on my back that no one know about either. I keep it well hidden. Okay now to do the hair,"

Pansy started to chant the spell.

"Painting flowers white, medusa and hemlock,

With a little English fire, change this girl hair into blood,

Nymphetamine"

With the chant her hair was now a very deep blood red color it look almost like it was real blood it flowed really well, it have many waves and even different lengths.

"Wow, were in the world did you learn a spell like that?" said a very surprised Ginny

"Oh, that old thing my mother taught me it never comes out unless you say the counter spell. It also covers grey up until your death, wicked eh."

"Totally, so what about the make-up chant you have to teach me that one"

"Okay its Celeron perfecto"

With that little spell Ginny's make-up went from dull to, fab. In a matter of seconds. At first she had on this kind of brown looking stuff on her eyes and pink lipstick. It changed to silver-green on the eyes to match the skirt and it cover up most of the freckles on most parts of her body. On her lips was this sheer gloss that smelled of cherries. She even had perfume on which she didn't before.

"Wow, that is a wonder spell it covers up everything can it even cover tattoos?"

"If you want it to but you have to think about the tattoo well doing the spell it will do it. Its how I cover mine everyday, the only time its not covered is when I'm in a club, where no on can notice me, plus I got to muggle clubs. It the only will I can chill without being called a slut."

" it okay your not I know your not and the only opinion that matters is your own, you know what she should both be proud and were are tattoo and who cares what they look like no more hiding. Lets get out there. And show off our stuff who cares if we get called sluts we know were not and that's all that matters. Hey isn't the dance in a couple of hours. I say girl get ready put on a mask and lets get to that dance."

So they found masks that would match their outfits. Ginny was in the green skirt and white halter top, with a green mask. Pansy was wearing a blue mini skirt, and a black halter top with a blue mask. No one was allowed to have dates for this party so if anyone came with a date they wouldn't be allowed into the dance which sucked for all the couples, but those were the rule set up by Snape and Flitwick. Snape seemed to want everyone to be partner up with a person from a different house which seemed to be quite odd for Snape to suggest but he did. When the two girls got into the great hall they had to sign in with Snape which was quite an interesting experience. Ginny was paired up with a Slytherin in a black tux and a green mask, well Pansy was paired up with a Gryffindor in a grey tux and a blue mask both the girl wondered who heir partners actually were but they weren't allowed to take off their mask till 1 in the morning just after they have finished the dance. The rules of the dance were you had to find your partner and you were only allowed to dance with them for the rest of the night, you were able to tell them anything about yourself but not give away your name. or allow them ton figure out your name before one in the morning. Ginny and Pansy walked into the great hall and went to look for their respective dates. Ginny found hers by the buffet table eating what looked to be hand fills of pumpkin pastry, and chocolate frogs. He as had two glasses of punch in his hand I guess he was waiting for his date. It was weird how each person was paired up because no one really told anyone what they were wearing to the dance so basically it was a guess as to weather or not you had the right date. The only way they found ou is if Snape came up to you and said that's not you date he or she is. Luckily that didn't not happen to our mistress she lucked out that the guy at the buffet table was in fact her date. Her date was a tall 6'2" blond, with bluish eyes they had specks of grey throughout. He was wearing a black tux and a green mask just like Snape had mentioned. He was not fat but heavily built with lots of muscles, he look to be in very good shape like he worked out every single night.

" look Pansy there's my date I wonder who it is. He looks very familiar. Do you know who he is ?"

" I don't know but you are right he does look very familiar, I wonder were my date is I cant seem to see him anywhere. Wait, I think he's over there by the band."

" man, girl you are lucky he is cute" exclaimed Ginny

It was true Pansy date was really rather cute he had long brown hair. He was about 5'10" wearing a grey tux and a blue mask on his face. It was interesting how many people don't realize that the more your like a person the more you start dressing like them. This also didn't make since to either Ginny or Pansy because hey haven't met either of their supposed dates and if they had then why wouldn't they have just com forth and say 'hey I like you would you like to go out with me'. But seeing as this is not a perfect world most people would not go up to the one they like and flat out tell unless you are a very brave person. Everyone is too afraid of their own rejection to realize that love is right in front of their face.

So Pansy and Ginny walked over to their respective dates. Its was a beautiful setting lots of pumpkins floating around in the air. The place were the teachers usually sat was now a stage. The band that Dumbledore finally got was the Pervy vampires which was an insanely cool punk rock band. They played many punk covers of pop rock muggle songs they also were known to play their own killer tunes from the vampire cult. The first song they played was a remix of Britney spears Toxic. So Ginny and her date started dancing.

"So how are you, look great, though I'd think you look great all the time" piped up Ginny's date

"Well, I use to look like a boy in the clothes I use to wear, they were all hand-me-downs. Till my family came into some money and I got to go get a whole new wardrobe, so now I'm able to wear whatever the fuck I want with out my family saying anything to bother me about it." Said Ginny to her mystery date.

"Well I'm really glad that your family came into some money, you sound like someone I talked to before, I hope I didn't tease you I use to be an asshole and I mean I really did. That all changed when my father was killed. Lord Voldermort killed him because he was a traitor. The fact was that he was probably the most loyal one of the fucking death eaters. Sorry. I don't want to spoil to mood of this very nice evening."

The band starting playing a very fast muggle song called ballroom blitz by the misfits.

This just happened to be Ginny's favorite muggle song. It was also the favorite song of her dancing partner. But they were both unaware of the fact. So instead of talking both of them started to dance like bats out of hell. They was lots of fun going on at this dance. Of course they were slow songs and the couple talked more and more over the night. And they realized that they both really liked each other with out even seeing the others face or knowing their names.

Stay tuned to find out who is Ginny mystery date.


End file.
